Abandoned
by Mr.Derpface
Summary: Out of money, time, and what he had to eat, Alex Douglas Cards, otherwise known as Deck, tries to make a name in life. Well, what's left of it. Collaboration of Mr. Derpface and Hunterhero179. Rated T for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Welcome Derps! Bros! And of course Derp-ets to another story not just made by me but with the ecstatic help of Hunter Hero!**

 **Now, I don't wanna hog the A/N notes, but, I am sorry if I haven't been updating my other story It,Itself, and Mike. But know that I will get back on it.**

 **Right now, I just wanna hang back and chill with Hunter!**

 **So! Disclaimer. We don't own FNAF. Nor the Characters! Hunter owns Alex and I own Derrick. Sort of an OC if ya put it. So Enjoy!**

Dreams are the focal point of bringing what could and can be reality. If understanding is in order, take falling for example. You, in a dream, feel yourself diving at whatever altitude you fall from.

The wind in your ears the tingle in the *ahem* area. It feels all to real. Then comes the moment of dread as you finally are able to see when you're going to hit the pavement. The feeling in your stomach and the constant irritation of not being able to move.

Then you wake up. Just before you smack across the dreamscape, shattering what was real and false.

You awake with a confused start shielding yourself, or being stiff from horror. Dreams, can and should be false. But what can you do? Its your head. Its your memories. But all the time you are asleep.

What about nightmares?

The fear of every child and adult. Ranging from scary to horrifying. In that reality, you can't escape, you can't move. Frozen it seems from fear. You can only watch of what monster your head cooks up a spits at you, waiting for it to wake you up.

Nightmares bend reality. Understanding? They both happen when you Dream, and when you are awake.

Chapter 1:

Meet your average Joe, Alex. Located in a crappy motel room within four disease risen walls. Right now currently on the couch about to suffer a serious hangover. Beer bottles lay strewn about his form, littering what living space he had.

His full name was Alex Douglas Cards. But for short people called him Deck. You know? Deck of... Well anyway, He had Blonde hair and brown eyes. All of which were either matted down or glassed over.

One moment, he was happily drooling on his pillow, the next he was using it to cover his ears. The alarm clock on the post next to him went off, obviously, and annoyingly, telling him to wake up.

So with a great heave, he slammed his hand down on the Black target and smiled unevenly when the noise stopped.

Then it hit him, oh the headache. Now he remembered why he Z'd on the couch. He couldn't make it to the bed. It was a bit jarring in the mind as he saw his apartment sway and shake. The bath room was... Oh ... About 46 steps away?

Alex lurched toward and hastily made his way to the toilet as he heaved god knows what he ate or rather drank.

After heaving his insides out he flushed the toilet and sat down and leaned his head next to the sink. His vision swam with stars and small dots as he tried to stand.

Then, out of all things, there came knocking on his door. Alex blurry looked from the corner of the bathroom door to see his front door open.

Through what he could see, it was his supposed friend. Derrick Smith.

Oh the memories they had. Childhood things. Putting gum in sisters hair, shooting frogs. Getting themselves almost expelled for creating a bomb in chemistry. But, after all they'd been through, it seemed that Derrick was on top.

Why? Simple, Derricks span of relatives owned and operated a series of Hotels and resorts. So of course, both Alex and Derrick being high school drop-outs. Derricks father had no choice but to give his son, just one piece of his stretch. And so far, Derrick had made some green from it.

Derrick had green eyes and Brown hair. Some of it was slightly bronze due to the overstay at the beach. He wore simple atire, red shirt with blue pants. He wore some black canvasses and on his head were his shades, to be blunt.

Derrick had all but one glance and saw the dissaray Alex had put himself in.

He muttered incoherently to himself and scratched his forehead,

"Hey alex? Ya in here?"

Derrick saw a hand wave from the bathroom and slowly dip to the floor. He chuckled to himself and carefully stepped over the beer and magazines on the floor, then stooped down to where Alex lay.

Derrick sighed as Alex almost barfed again,

"Jesus Deck, any day but today..."

Alex looked at Derrick and chuckled with slur,

"Why not today?"

Derrick caught Alex as he slipped from his crevice,

"Because today.."

Derrick helped Alex up,

"Is rent day."

Alex widened his eyes in shock. The one thing he always forgot. As he felt himself sit on the couch he stuttered,

"Look Derrick I..."

Derrick sighed and sat next to Alex cutting him off,

"You'll get me next week, can you help me till then?"

Derrick gazed at the powered down T.V.,

"No."

Alex whined halfheartedly,

"Oh come on, just one more week dude, I'll give it to you then..."

Derrick shook his head and chuckled,

"Alex, dude, the rent isn't the problem. Its the fact that you're not paying."

Derrick looked around the room with a frown,

"Its bad for business.."

Alex groaned, have heard of hearing this before,

"You sound like your dad man..."

Derrick nodded and twiddled his thumbs,

"If you stop fucking around, take the world in a little, you learn a thing or two."

Alex sighed and agreed silently. Both men seemed to sit in silence. All that was heard was a drip of the faucet. The tick of the alarm clock and the subtle static of the television. Alex coughed and looked at Derrick sternly,

"I'll get you the rent."

Derrick threw his hands up,

"How? Every time you get money, you blow it out your ass on beer.."

Derrick held a beer bottle up and stooped down and brought up a magazine,

"And fucking playboy magazines!"

Alex laughed nervously,

"Hey now be careful with those..."

Derrick sighed and dropped both items,

"You need a job."

Alex groaned and tilted his head back,

"Here you go with that ,"Job," word..."

Derrick nudged Derrick and stood up,

"Yeah, if I can do it, so can you."

Alex held a finger up,

"You were forced to do it."

Derrick crossed his arms and pursed his lip,

"Do I need to force you?"

Alex shook his head causing Derrick to grin. He lightly kicked Alex and said with a chuckle,

"Come here, I need to show you this."

Alex looked up and saw Derrick pull out a balled together newspaper. Derrick flattened it so it was readable and looked at Alex,

"We are going to find you a job."

Alex groaned. This was going to be painful.

-Painful Job Selections Later-

"Maid?"

"No."

"Uhmmm... Sales Clerk."

Alex shot up,

"Oh! Wait! No."

Derrick groaned and went down the list,

"Rent a cop?"

Alex opened an eye,

"At what Mall?"

Derrick mumbled and said lowly,

"Chester..."

Alex harumphed and chuckled,

"Nope."

Derrick growled and leaned back in his chair,

"You are a prick... You know that?"

Alex laughed and pouted,

"The perks of being me."

Derrick shook his head with a grin and continued down the list,

"Local street preformer?"

Alex smiled and clasped his hands together,

"That would be a..."

Derrick smirked and cocked his head,

"No?"

Alex clicked his tounge,

"Yes."

Derrick looked back down and paused. One name stuck out like a sore thumb. So sore it hurt,

"Hey Deck? You remember that kids place we used to go to?"

Alex chuckled and slapped his knee,

"Yeah, ol Chucky Cheese?"

Derrick picked up a dirty fork and threw it at Alex, missing him by near centimeters,

"No dickwad, the other kids place."

Alex thought for a moment,

"Disneyland?"

Derrick sighed in frustration and slid the newspaper across the table. Alex sat up off the couch and read the title next to it was the iconic image of a bear wearing a hat looking up holding a microphone,

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

NIGHT GUARD WANTED

Weekly pay of $120.50

If Interested, call 1-800-Fazbear

Alright, that caught Alex by the throat. Derrick tapped the table nervously as Alex paled,

"The pay is decent and it'll cover your rent."

Alex closed his eyes and grunted as a fresh wave of nausea hit him,

"Isn't there another job?"

Derrick grabbed the newspaper and fingered it towards the bottom,

"Uh there is a zoo janitor..."

Alex perked up,

"That doesn't sound so bad..."

Derrick held a finger up,

"You have to pick up the animals shit..."

Alex shrugged,

"Okay?"

Derrick leaned in,

"And the park civilians shit..."

Alex laughed nervously,

"Fine! Let's take the Night Guard job!"

Derrick took a red marker out from his pocket and circled the job in a rd circle. Time to call.

-A phone call later-

"Hello?"

Alex looked to his right and saw Derrick holding his thumbs up. They were in the lobby using the phone. And the current operator didn't exactly sound to estactic about talking. So, Alex cleared his throat and said nervously,

"Um... Hi? I was calling about the recent Night Guard position?"

The woman on the phone gasped and said quickly,

"What? Your, gonna take the job?"

Alex chuckled nervously and wrang his neck,

"Um yeah? That's why I'm calling?"

There was a pause and then the woman came back,

"You have a scheduled appointment at 6:00 p.m tonight. Is that attainable?"

Alex nodded and said laughing,

"Of course! See you..."

The line went dead,

"Then..."

Derrick nudged Alex,

"Well? Did ya get it?"

Alex shrugged and hung up,

"I guess. She told me 6:00 tonight... So..."

Derrick smiled and patted Alex on the shoulder,

"You should look your best man, tell ya what, I'll give you one of my suits."

Alex chuckled and nodded,

"If you insist."

Derrick laughed,

"Of course! Come on, you have to get ready. Today is a big day."

Alex felt dread hang thickly on those words.

 **SO!**

 **IM BACK!**

 **Thankfully with a brand new story and awesome helper and writer herself Hunterhero!**

 **Hunter:"Ye made him the way I wanted him. Can't wait ta mess with Alex, ay? Hehe..."**

 **Now! Questions? Rage? Comments?!**

 **Put them in the small box below.**

 **Note!**

 **This is a collaboration! So its not going to be just me! :3**

 **That's the beauty of helping. So for more awesome kicks and freaking words, Hunter will be doing the next chapter! Yay!**

 **Its more about experiencing the two world experience it seems.**

 **So, for this chapter, type in the box below**

 **SOMETHING DERP WORTHY**

 **AND!**

 **I'll see you bros in the next two chapters! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Ello! I'mma HunterHero and I'mma glad ta write this with me first mate, Derp. I write different than 'im, so...yeah. Deal with it, mate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. Derp doesn't. He owns Derrick. I own Alex and Xavior.**

How in in the world is this guy going ta be a night guard? He smelt like beer and looked like a dead person. Just how? A man with blonde hair and brown eyes walked in. Apparently, he wanted a job as a night guard here. Why? I don't know,mate. Needs money, maybe? Well, anyways, I'mma lookin' at 'im and just starin' like a creep, but still. Fer all I know, he might be a pervert. He's in a tux, a fuckin' ugly one in me opinion.

But then, he turns and sees I'mma starin' at 'im. I couldn't help it, but I smirked. It be a habit. I believe I scare 'im. We are supposed ta be down. Good. He be lookin' fer a death wish with this night job. Well, I hope I can see 'im befer me...aquaccines git the guy. God, I be hopin',mate. I be hopin'.

{Alex}

I remember when this place was fun and clean. Now it's dirty and looks ugly as heck. And the animatronics? Geez, ugly,ugly and more ugly. I guess to kids, they look fine, but to me, they are dirty, smelly, and just plain ugly.

I looked around. The place was closing for the night. I saw that they shut down Foxy. I didn't like him anyway. I turned towards the stage. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken. Still there and still looked the same. but I noticed a different animatronic there too. A gray wolf with a white bottom jaw stood besides Bonnie. He looked different from the rest. It wore a black leather jacket, a dark orange baseball cap and brown cargo pants. A eyepatch was over its left eye. But what made it stand out was was on all fours, 2. On its back legs, it had a wooden leg! Yes, a wooden leg.

I looked at its face and saw it was STARING AT ME! And when it noticed I saw it looking at me, it smirk. Smirk! Thats creepy as hell. God, was I glad that manager took note I was there. The wolf looked forward when he came. "Ah, you want want the job as the night guard here?" the manager said.

"Yes."

"First, do you drink?" Crap. I was hoping he didn't ask that. "Umm...maybe?"

He just nodded and said, "Can you stay up from 12 to 6?"

"Yes." With some booze, I can.

"Then welcome to the face of Freddy Fazbear's!" he exclaimed. He ushered me to his office and got out a piece of paper. A contract. "Sign here and here." He pointed at the bottom of the paper as he handed me a pen. I quickly signed and he took the contract before I read the paper. "You'll will start tonight. Come around 11:30." He waved his hand and ushered me out. Well that was easy. Derrick might be surprised I got a job, but who cares? I walked to my car, ready to sleep for like six hours and go to work. Yay…

{6 flipping hours later}

Alex arrived at Freddy's. At 11:30 at night, the place looked creepy. Like an abandoned place. He walked in. Yep. Even more creepy inside. The manager was in front of the stage, smiling. The animatronics stared at the wall. The wolf was still there. Alex can't say if he hated it or if it just creeped him out. "Hey, um, I came here when I was a kid and I don't remember that," he pointed at the wolf, "here."

"Oh, that's Xavior S. Wolf. A bit of a day guard for you know, those people."

"Ok…" The manager showed Alex the office. It was small and had a brown leather chair. Poster from the place hung on the wall. On the desk was a couple of monitors and an old fan. In Alex's opinion of it was that it was annoying. He's unplugging it the first chance he gets. "You just watch the cameras and make sure nothing gets in." He picked up a tablet and show Alex how to use it. "There are recoded messages for you. Well, I'll leave you to it." The manager left. 'This will be easy.' thought Alex as the Clock struck 12.

" _Hello?Hello? Uh, i wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in one your first night."_

"Ok."

" _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"Good for you." Alex said as he flipped through the cameras.

" _So, I know it can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."_

"And what am I supposed to worry about?"

" _Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that i'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

"Yeah, yeah. Just read it."

" _Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report within a 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad, I know,"_

"No kidding."

" _But there's nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics here do get a quirky at night,"_

"Wait, quirky?"

" _But do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those stupid songs for twenty years and never get a bath? I'd probably be irritable at night, too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a bit respect, right? Okay."_

"Respect my ass!"

" _So, just be aware, these characters do tend to wander."_

"What. Nope. Joke, joke, joke."

 _Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off to long."_

"Nope, so much of the nope!"

" _Uh, they used to be allowed to walk during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"This place belongs to Satan!"

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"Nooooo…."

" _Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

"I can see death in being stuff in a suit."

" _So, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause discomfort...and death."_

"You're just a ray of sunshine, ya know that?"

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

It ended, leaving Alex paranoid. He more or less regretted agreeing to working here. He quickly checked the stage and saw both Bonnie AND the wolf were gone. "Nonononono…" he said as he click the lights. There, on the west side, stood Bonnie. "Urgh!" Alex closed the door.

He had secretly brought some beer bottles with him. He took one out and started drinking. "Ye know, mate, drinking only gonna make it worse." Alex stopped drinking and looked around. 'I'm hearing things.'

He checked the cameras. "I'd check da closet, mate." Again, that voice. It was Austrailian with a Irish hint accent. Should he listen? Yep. He clicked the closet camera. Bonnie stood in it. Well, he knew where Bonnie was. But where's that wolf? He clicked the stage camera again and saw Chica had move. He quickly click the east lights. Ok, she's not there. He open the west door and tried to relax a bit.

"Ye know, Foxy might come on by." Alex ignored it. He closed his eyes, trying to escape this hell. "Ye have a death wish, ay?" Again, he ignored it. He tried to reach his happy place, which he could only good in if he drinks a bit. He raised the bottle to his mouth. Suddenly, it flew out of his hands. "My booze!" Alex screamed. The bottle had broke and beer was all over the way. "Ye suicidally scum! Ye care only fer rum and not fer yer life!"

"You ruined my beer!" Alex yelled at the room. Something was in there with him and it ruined his happy drink. "Show yourself!"

"Ok, mate. Just don't faint on me." From the back of the office appeared the voice. It was the wolf. He grinned, showing his sharp, white teeth. His blue eye forced on Alex. "I-I." Alex managed to say before fainting. Xavior sighed. "I said don't faint on me, mate."


End file.
